Fairytale Bones
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Temperance Brennan, a young headstrong maiden, has just been abandoned by her family, the people who mean the most to her, and now has nowhere to go, and no friends at all. How will she survive. Can a young man, by the name of Booth help her? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Kay, so I know I already have my hands full with my three other stories, but this idea just came to me one day, and I wanna know what you all think of it! So please give me feedback!**

**Chapter One**

Temperance Brennan stared out her cottage window at her busy little village. Dozens of people were bustling around, over cobblestones, bartering fruits, vegetables, and livestock. Women were hanging up laundry to dry, while their little ones ran around, causing havoc around the tiny village.

None of these people knew what went on behind the closed doors of this specific little cottage of Temperance's.

She sighed, and walked over to one of the damaged walls, marking the 15th day that her parents and brother have been missing. They just left to go out one day and never returned. But not one of the other townspeople knew about this. Not one. And Temperance decided to keep it that way. Otherwise, she would be taken away from her home, and married off to the highest bidder. This was because in this specific little village, there was a law prohibiting any young women under a certain age to live alone, or without a husband.

Temperance was under this age. But at fifteen, she was now old enough to marry, and would no doubt be married to the very much bullheaded Andrew Hacker, a man who fancied her, and had enough money and power to buy her as his wife.

But Temperance wouldn't let that happen. She would be nobody's wife until she was ready. Until she found the man whom she could truly see as being her husband, the man she loved. And as of yet, she hadn't found that man. So, she wouldn't let anybody marry her off. Unlike many of the other dimwitted females in the village, Temperance had an education.

Though it was illegal for her to go to school after age 13, she continued her education with her father, who taught science at the local school, a subject that many didn't enjoy, but were coaxed into learning by Matthew Brennan, who could be very persuasive.

Because of her father, Temperance now knew more than any male in the village twice her age, which meant three times as any female, except her own mother, of course.

Temperance sighed and absentmindedly touched the necklace the hung loosely around her neck. Her mother's old necklace, that had the mark of a Dolphin in stone. She felt a tear slide down her cheek at the thought of her parents, but quickly wiped it away.

_No._ She thought._ Don't cry. They'll come back. They have to._

She mentally chastised herself for being so irrational with her tears and walked back over to the window, looking out at the people, once more, looking for any sign of her parent's return.

**Please please please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this so far....PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved all the feedback from the first chapter! Thank you all so much! Anyways, here's the second. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Runaway

Temperance sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality only minutes, looking out at all the happy people. People with families, children, at work, with spouses. She envied those people, whose lives seemed never to have been any worse then they were at this moment, when they lived in bliss.

Temperance began to glare at them, hate slowly seeping into her heart, when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was a wanted poster with her mother and father sketched to an exact likeness. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the reward offered for them. $10,000. She gasped. She had never seen that much money, nor heard of anybody in the village acquiring that much. Surely, anybody would give in even their closest friends for that much.

She turned away from the window, breathing heavily, a soft sob or two escaping her, before she heard a frantic knock on the door, and the frantic whispering of her friend, Angela Montenegro. "Sweetie!" she whispered frantically, "Sweetie, it's just me! Please open the door!"

Temperance rushed to open the door to her friend's relief.

Lady Angela Montenegro Hodgins, stood there, with tears in her eyes, smiling at her best friend, with such a feeling of relief that her heart could've burst right there.

There was a small bundle in her arms. Not a baby, but a toddler, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Angela!" Temperance whispered, grateful for her friend's appearance. She smiled at the bundle. "Hello, Lance."

The little boy smiled up at her. "Hello, Lady Temperance."

Angela giggled at the nonchalant greeting between her son and her friend, but shook her head at Temperance. "Sweetie, now is not the time. The police are looking for your entire family! Especially your parents! You all have to leave _right now_!"

A tear escaped Temperance's eye. "They already left," she whispered, "and they didn't even tell me."

Angela gave her a rueful look. "Oh, Sweetie! I'm so sorry. But I'm sure they had there reasons. But, that doesn't matter, because at this point, they're willing to _kill_ anybody with _any_ association to your parents, even if your innocent."

Temperance's eyes grew wide. "But, that's not fair! I did nothing to deserve that!"

Angela frowned. "Apparently, they don't care." she sighed. "So, you have to pack. Everything that's important, but nothing else. You have to get away from here."

"But-"

"Now!" A tear escaped Angela's eye now. "They're coming right now. Jack's holding them off as long as he can, but I don't even think _he_ stands a chance."

"But, he's the richest man in the village! It's by his money that we get so many goods here!" Temperance protested.

"It doesn't matter to them, anymore. Because, whoever gets her first will get paid as much, even more, that him. So, just get your things together. Jack and I will come around back in the buggy to drive you out of town."

Temperance began to protest again, but thought better of it, and nodded, hugging her friend once more, before running to her chambers to get her things together.

10 minutes later, narrowly escaping a group of men, who entered her house, searching for her family, Temperance was sitting in her best friend's buggy, with Lance on her lap, on her way to a new life.

**So whaddaya think so far? I really want your input. Also, I've been thinking that instead of doing one story a night for four nights each time, how about two stories a night where I update every other day? Does that sound good? Please REVIEW!**

**PS: Who's excited about the finale tonight? I know I am XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! NEW UPDATE! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: A New Life

"Hold still, Sweetie!" Angela chastised her friend for squirming, while she tried to cut her hair.

"Sorry!" Temperance said, apologetically, "But I don't see why you even have to do this!"

"Because," Angela said, chopping off a lock and throwing it onto the growing pile by her feet, "People will recognize you easier if you have the same hair. So we have to disguise you."

"I don't see how chopping off all my hair and dressing me like a boy is going to help, Ange."

"Trust me," Angela said, "It will."

Angela chopped off the last piece and grinned at her best friend, whose hair now came just below her ears. "Done!" she exclaimed, handing her friend a looking glass.

Temperance admired herself in the mirror. "Wow, Ange, you didn't do such a bad job, but do I _have_ to dress like a boy?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, Sweetie. It'll throw people off. They won't be expecting you to go that far with a disguise."

Lance ran towards them and paused at his mother's feet. "Momma," he said, "Why does Lady Temperance have on men's clothes?" He giggled as he said this.

Angela smiled and picked him up. "Because she's playing dress up, Sweetie."

"Oooh! Can I play too?" Lance asked, with his brown eyes growing large.

Angela laughed. "Maybe later, Sweetie, but now we have to take Lady Temperance somewhere. Can you stay here with the nanny, and Daisy?"

Lance nodded vigorously. Daisy was the nanny's young daughter, and Lance's best friend.

Angela smiled widely and kissed her son. "Good. Papa and I will be back soon. Be good, now." She put Lance on the floor and after hugging Temperance, he ran off, giggling.

Temperance looked at her best friend with tear-filled eyes. "I'm going to miss you all so much." she said, hugging her friend.

Angela squeezed her. "I'm going to miss you, too, Sweetie. But, it's for the best. When things die down a little, I'll send for you."

Temperance nodded, and wiped the tears away. "Okay, then," she said, "Let's go."

She walked out with her friend right behind, calling for the buggy.

When they arrived at their destination, the girl's shared a very heart-filled good-bye, and parted ways.

Angela pointed her down a dirt path that led to the next town, where she could most definitely be hired at a small book store.

Temperance thanked her and went on her way to her new life.

**To be honest I don't know to incorporate Booth into this yet. Any suggestions would be help. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Follow The Path

After two hours of walking, Temperance began to doubt the directions that her friend had given her.

"Just keep on the path, Sweetie, and you'll be there before you know it!" Angela had said.

Well now she had been following the same path for miles, and still there was no village in sight. She thought a million times about stopping to ask for directions but was at a loss as to _who_ she would even ask. There was nobody around for _miles_. Or so she assumed. It was hard to be sure, when she didn't even know where she was going.

Feeling a small strain on her calve from walking so long, Temperance limped over to a boulder on the side of the path and sat down, groaning. She put her head down, on her palms, and tried to relax.

That is, until she felt something whiz right past her head. Her head snapped in that direction, in time to see an arrow make contact with the tree right behind her. She looked in the direction the arrow must've come from and saw nothing. Quickly, she got to her feet and pulled out her own bow and arrow.

"Who shot that?" she called, in the deepest voice she could manage. "Reveal yourself!"

The bushes a few yards in front of her moved a little and she jumped. "Who goes there?" she said, in a slightly panicked voice.

A young man emerged from the bushes, with his hands held up in surrender. He wore all blue, and a messenger bag with a couple of packages peaking out from it. He was also quite handsome, in Temperance's opinion, with his messy black hair, under his cap, and his broad shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He must have been out there for a while. She found herself lowering her weapon, but that changed when he took a step closer.

"State your name." She said, threateningly, still using her "male" voice.

The boy bowed. "The name is sir Booth, milady." She saw a glint in his eyes and knew at once that he was lying.

"State your real name!" she demanded.

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot. My grandfather forbids me from using my real name. But I have given you my given last name."

Temperance seemed content with this answer. She lowered her weapon but didn't step closer to him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Te-" Temperance started, but remembered that nobody could know her true identity, "-rrance." She finished lamely. "Terrance Brent."

Booth stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Temperance took his hand, not knowing what to do with it, never having been permitted to shake a man's hand, being that she was a lady. Booth seemed to notice this, and began shaking it, letting her catch on.

They quickly let go when they realized how awkward it was. "Don't worry," Booth said, "you'll get the hang of it, soon enough. Now, where are you headed?"

Temperance pulled a note out of her bag and read: "Jefferson. The Capital City overlooks it. Do you know how to get there."

Booth nodded. "Ahh. I know that village well. Lived there all my life. I'm heading there now, actually, to deliver these," He motioned towards the packages, "To the bookshop where I work."

"You work at the bookshop?" Temperance asked, not able to see this young man selling books of any kind.

Booth smiled. "Yes, sir. I'm their messenger. Usually I just deliver books, but on some days, I sell them. I'm in very good company with the owner, Lady Camille."

"Honest?" Temperance asked, fighting it much harder to maintain her manly voice, "Do you think you could help me find work there?"

Booth nodded, and smiled. "Of course. Now, let's begin walking. It should be another hour before we arrive, and it looks as if the sun will be saying goodbye soon."

Temperance nodded and followed him down the path, asking questions about the bookshop and life in Jefferson.

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! My favorite story! I changed the last chapter a bit. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Welcome to Jefferson

When lady Temperance and sir Booth had reached Jefferson, Temperance's leg was paining her, but she tried to look as brave as possible. After all, even the men with the worst injuries could always smile and laugh through the pain. That was enough to convince Temperance that she could do the same. So when sir Booth asked her if she was alright, she smiled, and puffed out her chest the way she imagined a man would, and said, "I'm fine." in her manliest voice.

Booth chuckled and slapped her on the back, gently. "Good. The bookshop is just down the road now. Come on!"

She followed him three blocks to a small shop, with just a door, and one large window to look into.

It was called the Jeffersonian.

As soon as they stepped inside, Temperance's eyes nearly shot out of her head. The shop was much bigger than she could ever have imagined. The store was wide and looked as if it stretched a couple dozen yards. It was bigger than her entire cottage! And all the walls were lined with bookshelves, with hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of books lining them. And in the middle of all this was a small area with large sofas and chairs, for reading.

"Oh my," Temperance said, so awed that she forgot her manly voice for a minute. "Ahem. Those are quite a number of books."

Booth nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, proudly, "Camille has the best selection of books in the country. People from all over come to her if they need a book on just about any subject. Literature, Mathematics, Science, History of any country, you name it and she definitely has it."

"There are so many books," Temperance said again, "It doesn't even look like you've ever sold any. How does she stay in business?"

"Every so often, after a number of books are sold, Cam sends for new ones, and they fill the empty spaces." Booth explained, walking towards the back. "Cam!" He called.

A young black women poked her head out from behind one of the shelves. "Yes?" she said.

Booth stepped aside, revealing Temperance. "I have somebody who would like to work with us."

Cam smiled at Temperance. "Hello, there." she said, walking towards them. She looked closely at Temperance for a second. "Ahh, I knew you'd be here sooner or later." she said, causing a confused look from both Booth and Temperance.

"Excuse me?" Temperance asked. "Do I know you?"

Cam shook her head. "No, but I know your friends, Jack and Angela Hodgins. They sent ahead telling me that you were coming and that you'd need a job. You're Temperance, right?"

Temperance froze, getting instantly paler. Had Angela and Jack really told this woman whom she didn't know who she was? But, how could they? They knew it was supposed to be a secret.

She decided to act dumb. "I'm sorry?" she said. "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't act dumb with me, Honey," Cam said, "You have nothing to hide. You see, everybody here is against the crown."

Temperance furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? Against the crown?"

Camille nodded. "Mmhmm."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because King Jared has hurt us in more ways than you could imagine." Booth whispered.

"How could he possibly have hurt you so bad-?" Temperance began.

"He murdered my husband." Cam said.

"He took my son." Booth said.

**Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! Been real busy. I met Corbin Bleu! YES! LOLZ! Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Their Stories

Temperance stared at the pair in awe, looking from sir Booth to lady Camille.

"Wha-what did you say?" she stammered at them.

Booth looked up at her. "My son. He took him." He gestured towards to Camille, "and Camille's husband." A tear ran down Camille's cheek and she nodded.

Temperance looked at her, sympathetically, then at Booth. "Why would he do something like that?"

Camille shook her head. "I don't know. He used to be so kind."

Booth scowled at her. "That's a lie and you know it! Jared was never truly kind!" He turned to Temperance. "He took them out of spite."

"Spite? But what did you do to him?" Temperance asked.

"It's too long a story, lady Temperance..." Booth answered.

"Hush!" Camille said, elbowing Booth in the ribs. "You must not utter her name out here. It's not safe!"

Booth nodded, and began to walk towards the back of the shop, motioning for Temperance and Camille to follow him. They did.

When they were at the very back, Booth looked around before pushing a loose book into a bookshelf. At once the bookshelf seemed to split in two, and opened up a doorway that led down a narrow staircase, illuminated only by torches on a stone wall.

Booth motioned for Temperance to go down first, and she complied, stepping carefully down the dimly lit staircase.

When all three reached the bottom they came to a large, circular room, much like Temperance's old cottage. The room had beds along the walls, a fireplace, complete with a brass cauldron for cooking, and a table set with about half a dozen chairs. There was also a small sitting area on a platform to the left. The platform resembled a small stage. At least, it did in Temperance's eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked Booth.

Booth turned to her. "Home." He said simply, as he went to sit at the table, where Camille was currently sitting, resting her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do here, Se-Booth." she caught herself before Temperance could get suspicious.

Booth shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "but I don't think we'll get far with another fugitive on our hands." He turned to Temperance, shooting her an apologetic smile. "No offense, lady Temperance..." He bowed his head.

"That's quite alright. I understand what you mean. I should leave." Temperance said, boldly, and began walking back up the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on hers. This one was bigger, and much more rough than any woman's so it couldn't be Camille's. Temperance turned around and stared into a pair of chocolatey brown eyes.

"You can't go." Booth said simply, letting go of her the second she turned to him, and he looked down into her mesmerizing crystal blue eyes, trying to stop his own hand from tingling.

Temperance, trying to stop the vibrations on her hand by putting it in her pocket, scowled at him. "Why not?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Because you're wanted. _Dead or Alive._"

"Nobody will know it's me." she said.

"They won't care. You fit the description. Blue eyes, auburn hair, and small build. They'll kill you without a second thought and they won't even be punished for it." Booth said, his voice growing deeper as he spoke.

Temperance shook her head. "That makes no sense. Why would they take an innocent boy's life, and why would they not be punished for it?"

Booth took a deep breath, and sighed. "Because, they want to make sure that there is no opposition to the crown."

"But what does that have to do with me? I didn't even know about my parents' private lives." Temperance protested.

"It doesn't matter because..." Booth took another deep breath, "you're parents are the leaders of the resistance.

**Sorry. This chapter probably sucks, but I can't focus right now. I had like zero sleep last night and it's killing me! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So tired but I promised myself I'd update today so here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Explanations

Temperance stood there, just gaping at Booth. After about a minute of her looking at him like that, Booth began to squirm under her gaze. "Can you not look at me like that, Lady Temperance?"

But Brennan's gaze didn't shift. Camille walked up to her and waved her hand in front of her face. "Lady Temperance?" she asked. Then she turned to Booth. "I think she's in a bit of shock."

Booth nodded, and placed his hands on her shoulder's trying to wake her from her daze.

"Hey, Lady Temperance?" He asked, getting worried.

Temperance, finally coming out of it, shook her head at Booth and sat down. "How?" she asked.

"What?" Booth asked.

"How c-can my p-parents be the leaders o-of a rebellion?" She asked, feeling tears flood her eyes, "They b-barely left home for a-anything b-but work." A tear fell down her cheek.

"They had your brother send out messages to acquaintances in cities nearby to them, organizing a rebellion. Camille is one of the leaders as well. The Crown has taken so much from us." Booth explained.

"What have they taken from my family?" Temperance asked. "I don't remember losing anything."

"You don't remember it, because you were too young, but when the Crown first came to power so many years ago he was looking for young girls to become his later wives. He sent requests out to every family with an eligible daughter. You're father refused to give you up, because you were only 3 at the time."

"They would have taken me at such a young age?" Temperance asked.

Booth nodded. "They wanted young girls so they could train them to be good wives and maybe a good Queen. And since they couldn't have you, they took your cousin, well second-cousin, Margaret."

Temperance's eyes widened. "I-I had a cousin? My parents told me that I had no other family."

"Well, that's true." Camille said, "Margaret's parents died trying to protect her, and she had no siblings. They were truly your only other family. Now they're gone."

Temperance's chest began to heave. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her parents had been the leaders of a rebellion since she was little, and she had no idea. And she had a cousin that had been taken to be the wife of an apparently evil, king when she was little, and again, she had no idea. There were so many things that she didn't know.

She sobbed into her hands, before she felt arms wrap around her and heard booth's soothing voice. "Shh," he said, "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

She sobbed into his chest, not knowing exactly what to say, for the first time in her life.

When Temperance had finally calmed down, Camille had set down a bowl of some sort of stew in front of her. Temperance looked up, from her place at the table, where Booth's arms were still around her.

"What's that?" she sniffed.

"A bit of my cabbage stew. It's not much, but it's enough to satisfy your hunger for a little bit. And I figured that you were hungry after your journey." Camille said.

Temperance nodded. "Thank you. It looks very good."

Camille smiled, and handed her a spoon, while Booth unwrapped his arms from around her, which left both of them feeling inexplicably feeling empty. But Temperance ignored it, feeling a gnawing hunger sudden rising in her stomach.

She hungrily devoured two bowls of Camille's stew quickly and planned on starting a third when she was cut off.

"Sorry," Camille said, taking the bowl away from her, "but one more bowl of this and you'll be too full to move. Let it just digest for a while, okay?"

Temperance nodded, smiling sheepishly. "It really is good. Thank you very much." Camille smiled back.

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks so." She aimed this comment at Booth, who gave her a playful glare.

There was a moment of silence before Temperance spoke again. "So, what did he take from you?"

Booth and Camille looked at each other then back at Temperance. "We already told you, remember?" Booth said.

"Oh, right," Temperance said, blushing, "I guess I meant how...and why?"

Booth took a deep breath. "He took my son, because he also took my wife."

Temperance stared at him. "But I thought you said that my cousin was his wife?"

"The king has many wives," Camille said, "but he usually favors taking the wives of others."

"And mine, Lady Rebecca, went willingly, taking our only son, Parker, with her." Booth sighed.

"Did the boy go willingly?" Temperance asked.

Booth grinned. "Not a chance. He kicked and screamed and called the king a moronic neanderthal. I wonder where he learned that one, Camille."

Camille grinned. "I have absolutely _no_ idea, S-Booth." She seemed to catch herself from saying something she wasn't supposed to, and Temperance caught it, but didn't say anything about it.

"Lady Camille, why did he take your husband from you?" she asked.

Camille sighed. "Because he refused to give up our daughter, Michelle, and instead tried to organize a battle against the crown."

"So he lost?" Temperance asked.

Camille nodded. "In the sense of the fight, yes. But Michelle is still with me."

"Really? Where is she?" Temperance asked.

"She should be returning home from a close friend's house any moment. It should be well past sundown now. Where is she?" Camille thought aloud.

As if on cue, a young girl, of maybe 6 walked in from a corridor that Temperance hadn't even noticed at first.

The little girl skipped over to Camille. "Hello, mother." She hugged her waist.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" Camille hugged her back.

"I'm fine, Mother." Michelle said, smiling.

Then she turned to Booth an Temperance. "Hi, sir Booth." She curtsied, then turned to Temperance. "Who are you?"

**I thought the ending was funny and now I need 2 sleep so g'night all! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! Sorry it's so late but after my final I went out wit my guy friend then 2 my other friend's house and I JUST got home. But, hey, better late than never, huh? Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Almost

"Michelle!" Camille scolded her daughter for her rudeness.

Michelle flinched. "Sorry, mother. That was very rude of me." She turned to Temperance and curtsied. "Hello, sir. May I ask your name?"

Temperance smiled at the young girl, remembering when she had been so innocent. "Yes, you may." She said. "My name is lady Temperance Brennan."

Michelle furrowed her brow at Temperance. "Lady?"

Temperance nodded, taking off her hat, and shaking what little hair she had left, making Michelle even more confused. She turned to her mother for an answer.

"Temperance is a fugitive, baby." She said, and Michelle immediately understood.

"Another one?" she asked. "Wait? Brennan? Like Matthew and Christine?"

Camille nodded. "She's their daughter."

Michelle gave Temperance a wide smile. "I see it now! You have your mother's eyes and your father's nose!

Temperance laughed. "I've been told that before. I hope it's a good thing."

Michelle nodded, her big brown eyes solemn. "It is. You're very pretty."

"It's true." Booth said, smiling shyly. Temperance instantly blushed, and looked down. Booth did the same.

Camille noticed the awkwardness between the two and broke the silence by looking at the clock and exclaiming, "Oh my, look at the time! Michelle, baby, it's time for bed."

"But, mommy!" Michelle whined, stomping her foot. "I'm not tired!"

"Oh, I think you are." Camille said, shooing her daughter through one of three doors on one wall. "You always get cranky when you're getting ready to fall asleep."

"Mo-om!" Michelle whined again, but didn't fight it as her mother pushed her into her room and shut the door behind them, leaving Temperance and Booth in the main room, alone together.

There was a couple of moments of awkward silence before Temperance spoke. "Do-do you think we'll find my parents?" she asked.

Booth looked up. "What? Oh, yeah, _yes_, I think we will. They can't be too far now. They were able to send a few letters that arrived within days of being written, so I'd say they can't be more than 30 miles from here, in one of their secret hideaways."

"_One_ of them? How many do they have?" Temperance asked.

"Dozens, I'd say. It makes it easier for them to hide, you know?" Temperance nodded. "They'll be back, though. They always come back, no matter what."

"How can you _possibly_ know that?" Temperance asked, taking a seat on one of the couches in the sitting area.

"Because," Booth said, "I don't think- no, I _know_ that they wouldn't leave you. Who could?"

Temperance looked over to see that Booth was now sitting next to her on the couch. She looked instantly at his eyes to see if his words were sincere, which was usually not the case when she talked to men. Most men told her things just to court her, and she usually see the insincerity of their words in their eyes, but not this time.

All Temperance could see in Booth's eyes were the sincerity of his words, and something else. Something that she seemed to be drawn to. She felt and could see her face getting closer to his, and she felt her eyes begin to close and her lips parting, but before either of them could close the tiny distance between their lips, they were interrupted by Cam's voice.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Cam asked, from behind the couch.

Booth immediately stood up, almost falling flat on his face in the process, earning a tiny giggle from Temperance, and a chuckle from Cam, and stammered. "No, ahem, nothing."

Temperance looked up at him, and felt as if she were about to cry, not exactly knowing the reason why. She had known this man for all of six hours, at the most, and yet she felt the need to cry because he said that them almost kissing was nothing? What was up with that?

She shook her head, and stood up, making sure to look away from Booth, and focus on Camille. "So," she said, "what's the plan?"

**Sorry for that little teaser, but I want to incorporate that sexual tension early, you know? Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update but I just started a new story, REVERSE, and finished an old one, Our History, so, you know, I've got a lot on my plate, not to mention that last week I had finals! But that's over now and today is the first day of Summer. YAY! LOLZ. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Prince

Booth, Camille, and Temperance all gathered around a map of the palace on the table. Camille and Booth, who seemed to know quite a bit about the palace, were pointing out passageways that could be taken to get into the palace without being detected. There was one that led straight into the dungeons of the palace that Temperance noticed right away.

"Why couldn't they just escape through there? They must know about it, right?" She asked, pointing to the spot on the map.

Booth nodded. "They do, but you see, the problem is, Cam's husband, tried it once. Once he got out of his shackles, he snuck the the passage way, and he was about to open it, but was killed by the guard."

Temperance furrowed her brows. "Wait a minute. I thought you said that the King killed your husband." She looked at Cam.

An angry tear rolled down cam's cheek. "He might as well have. He put a curse on the guard, Hank, who's usually such a loving old man, so that whenever a prisoner tried to escape he would be forced to kill them."

"We don't blame Po-Hank at all. He's aligned with us for the most part and he apologized profusely. He said that, if he could, he would have chopped off the King's head by now." Booth said.

Temperance nodded. "So I don't suppose Parker could very well get out without killing himself either?"

Booth shook his head. "Not exactly. Parker is not considered a prisoner in the Palace. He's considered the Prince, actually. The one to take over after the King falls, so we need him to stay there as long as possible, before king Jared can brainwash him."

"I don't know what that means." Temperance stated, simply.

"That means that they're trying to control the way he's going to rule the kingdom one day so nothing changes from King Jared's rule. They want everything to stay as it is, and since Parker is barely a decade old, they figure it'll be easy to train him in the king's ways." Cam said

"But, knowing Parker, he'll resist as much as he can. My boy's smarter than they give him credit for." Booth said, proudly.

"But, how are they keeping him there?" Temperance asked. "If he's considered the Prince, can't he come and go as he pleases?"

Booth and Camille shook their heads. "No, Lady Temperance. Because Parker is so young, he is constantly watched over by guards and nannies. He's never allowed out without one of the two. Every escape attempt has been foiled by hidden guards around the city, so we've sent a message, letting him know that he should just stay put and not give in to what they're teaching him." Booth explained.

"And he listens?" Booth and Camille nodded proudly. "He seems like a very wise child."

Booth smiled. "He is."

**Sorry for the short filler chapter, but i'm going out soon to enjoy this glorious day in New York and I won't be back for a little while. But, please, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently but I've been absorbed in writing the wedding chapter(s) for my first story, _Surprises_, and I had two graduations to go to for my siblings. So, yeah, very, very busy. But to make up for it, I have a little treat for you guys. I think you're really gonna enjoy it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Prince

Parker sat in his lessons, bored, as usual, trying not to listen to anything his tutor was telling him, by warning that his father gave him of them trying to force King Jared's ideas into his head. Instead, he daydreamed about what it would be like when his father finally freed him and took over the crown.

"Parker?" a voice said. "Parker Booth!" Parker snapped his head upwards.

"Yes, sir?" Parker said to his tutor innocently.

The tutor, sir Andrew Hacker, sighed. "How are you ever goingto be a fit king if you don't listen?"

Parker scowled. "Who says I even _want_ to be king?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why wouldn't you?" Hacker asked. "It's a very noble position."

"Oh, yeah, _very_ noble." Parker said, sarcastically, "That's why _I'm_ here against my will, and why my friend's Dad died at the hands of our king! Because of his nobility!"

Hacker glared at him and bared his teeth, bringing his arm up to strike the boy. "Why you little-! How dare you disrespect your king!" He was about to strike when a voice came from behind him.

"Andrew!" Rebecca said from the doorway, rushing in to help her son. "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him! He's the future of this country!"

Rebecca threw her arms around Parker, who struggled in her grasp. "Mom!" he cried. "Lemme go!" He slipped through her fingers and ran out of the class with Rebecca calling after him.

Hacker snickered. "Future of our country? Ha! I'll be glad if I'm dead by then."

Rebecca glared at him. "Oh, I'll be _sure_ of that."

Parker ran down the halls, trying to find any escape he could, but it seemed everywhere he went, one of the guards or one of his nannies was on the lookout for him. He finally got fed up and decided to visit the dungeons, where he had his best conversations with Hank, the old prison guard.

Parker peaked his head into the prison, to see Hank cleaning blood off his sword.

"Pops?" Parker said, tentatively.

The old man looked up at him and smiled. "Parker, my boy! How are you?"

Parker smiled warily and looked pointedly at the knife in Hank's hands.

"Don't worry, kid. It's nothing. Just one of those damn rodents again. I'm getting fed up with them already!" Hank assured him.

Parker giggled. "Don't kill the rats, Pops! They're poor, innocent, little creatures."

Hank gave him a sad smile. "You know its not my fault, Parks. Anything that tries to escape these cells..."

"...has to die. I know." Parker said, remembering the curse. "But how are the rats prisoners?"

"They're not, but they tried to escape, so I have to kill them." He said, sadly.

"But I try to escape all the time. Does that mean you have to kill me, too?" Parker asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, Shrimp, I don't and you know that. You have royal blood which counteracts the curse."

Parker climbed into Hank's lap. "I don't want royal blood if it means I'm the heir to _him_." He pointed to the painting of King Jared that was hanging on the wall.

"I know, son," Hank whispered. "I know. But, think on the bright side. Maybe, one day, your father _will_ regain the crown, and you'll be _his_ heir."

Parker smiled slightly. "You really think so?" Parker asked.

Hank nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Parker's smile widened, then he noticed something moving in the cell.

"Pops?" he whispered. "Who's in there?"

The person groaned, and Parker gasped. "Oh no!"

**Cliffhanger! Hehehehe! Cliffhangers are fun, huh? There'll be more soon. I promise! Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking soooo long to update, but I haven't had a lot of time on the computer lately so it's kind of hard. But I'm back! And I'm gonna try to update as much as possible! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Captive

Booth and Temperance lay in their beds on either side of their shared room, trying as hard as they could to, but failing miserably.

Booth couldn't stop thinking about his little boy, locked away in the castle. How was he going to get him out of there? He was always followed by guards and nannies, which, at one time, had been loyal to him, but they betrayed him, just like his unfaithful wife, Rebecca. He would have to find a way to get back in or get Parker out. He couldn't just do nothing.

Meanwhile, Temperance lay on her side, facing the wall, letting a couple of tears fall as she thought about her parents. She now knew why they left. It was to protect her, but why had her brother, Russ, left? It just didn't make any sense. If they had taken him, wouldn't they have taken her as well? Or if he had left on his own accord...No! Why would he when he had his little sister to take care of and protect? No, somebody must have taken him. That had to be it! Somebody had captured her. The thought didn't make her feel much better but it gave some ease at the possibility that he hadn't left her by choice and she closed her eyes, willing sleep to come to her.

Two hours later, just as everything was quiet and everybody was sleeping, there was a loud banging at the door.

Booth was the first to wake up and rushed out of bed to Temperance, who had shot up in bed, and was looking all around her, confused.

"What happened?" she asked as he helped her out of bed. He scooped her into his arms and carried her out the bedroom door with out a fight. She was too tired to fight and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

Before she knew it, she was being placed on Cam and Michelle's shared bed in their room. Both mother and daughter were awake, and huddled together on the end of the bed, asking what was going on.

Booth leaned down next to Cam's ear. "There's somebody at the door."

Cam nodded and pulled on a robe, walking out of the room to answer the door, while Booth and Temperance stay back to comfort Michelle, whose tears fell freely.

There was the sound of the door being opened and then a large sigh of relief from Cam. "Thank goodness!" she said loudly, and Temperance automatically shot out of bed and ran out the door to the main room before Booth could stop her, and the sight she met was unbelievable.

"Angela!" she cried, throwing herself into her best friends arms, careful not to crush Lance, who was sobbing on her shoulder, and barely noticing that Angela had tears in her eyes as well until she pulled back. "Ange?" she asked, concerned, "are you alright?"

Angela shook her head, with tears streaming down her face. "They...they took Jack."

**Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

** sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I had two shows to prepare for and there is soooooo much drama happening at my own house! Grr! I wish it would all just go away! But, enough of that, please enjoy this next chapter! XD**

Chapter Twelve: Captive

"Uncle Jack?" Parker said, stepping closer to the hunched figure. "Wh-what are you doing here?" The boy's voice was shaky as he spoke.

Jack looked up and smiled weakly at the Prince. "Prince Parker. Nice to see you, kiddo."

Parker instantly noticed something different about Jack. One of his eyes was swelled, black and blue, and there was a small gash on his lower lip.

But there was something else. Though he spoke cheerfully, his tone seemed to have a slight darkness underneath it, not at all like the man Parker once knew. Then again, a lot happened can happen in three years. Parker hadn't seen the man since he was very little and back then he was one of his father's best scientists and friends. He'd heard that Jack had gotten married since and he was eager to meet the woman he married, because he was sure that she'd be a wonderful woman.

"Uncle Jack," Parker said again, "What are you doing here?"

Jack coughed. "Well, you see, I was out with Angela, and Lance, and-"

"Who?" Parker asked, already having a pretty good idea.

"My wife and son." Jack said, smiling at the memory of his family. Though his wife was much younger that him, a mere teenaged girl when they were married, he loved her with all his heart and just the memory of her made his heart flutter.

Parker smiled. "I hope to meet them someday...under different circumstances, though."

Jack chuckled. "You're more and more like your father each and every day. Do you know that?" he said, beaming at the boy.

Parker smiled that special charm smile he inherited from his father. "Really? How is my father, by the way?"

"As far as I can see, he's doing better than me, and..." his voice trailed off.

"And who? Is there somebody else in there?" Parker looked around the cell and his eyes came to rest on a tiny figure in a very dark corner on the far side of the cell.

"Who's there?" Parker called out. The figure moved a little but made no effort to come out of the dark.

Jack sat up and turned to it. "Don't worry, Daisy. It's okay to come out."

The figure looked up and Parker could just barely make out the lines of her face, until she stood and walked into the light.

She made it a couple of steps when she tripped on something, falling to her hands and knees. Upon closer inspection Parker could see that one of her tiny feet was chained to the wall.

Daisy instantly broke out into tears and Jack brought her to his lap. "Shh, baby," he said, trying to soothe the little girl. "It's okay. Don't cry. Shhh..." Daisy's crying ceased after a couple of minutes and she buried her face in Jack's neck.

"I want my Lancelot." she hiccuped.

Jack rocked her back and forth, whispering in her ear. "I know, baby, I know."

Parker looked at them with longing, wishing that his own father was there to comfort him when he needed it most.

**Awww! Yeah, this was just a filler chapter but I felt that you deserved at least one chapter in the last month. Again, sorry about that DX. I'll update sooner next time. I promise! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooo...I really don't know what I'm about to write but I'll give it a shot, anyways. If it sucks, please tell me so I can improve it =/.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones...damn it.**

Chapter Thirteen: Explanations

Angela sat next to Temperance on the sofa, while trying to calm down. Booth sat on a chair to the side, with Michelle sleeping soundly on his lap, while Cam boiled a pot of tea for everybody. She came out with two cups. One for Temperance and a second for Angela.

Angela sniffed and took the cup. "Thank you." she said, softly, taking a shaky sip and swallowing.

Cam smiled kindly at her and handed Temperance her cup.

"Now," she said, "tell us exactly what happened. That is, if you think you can..."

Angela nodded and took a deep breath. "We were just sitting down to dinner..."

**Angela had just set Lance and Daisy down in their seats to eat. Caroline had made a roast with baked potatoes and peas. Jack came in as they said their prayers and excused himself for being late, before kissing his wife's cheek and ruffling his son's hair. He greeted Caroline and asked her to share the meal she'd spent so much time preparing, since her daughter already was. Caroline declined their offer when there was a knock at the door. She went to go answer it while the family started their meal. Before they could really start enjoying it, though, they heard voices coming from the foyer, and a scream from Caroline. Jack automatically got up from the table and grabbed Lance and Daisy, throwing them into Angela's arms and forcing her through a hidden trap door. But before he could get them all the way in, Daisy wriggled her way out of Angela's arms and ran towards the foyer. Jack closed the door on Angela and ran towards them. The next thing Angela heard was a thump and Daisy's screams, before she began making her way towards the carriage. **

"I don't even know if they're okay. Do you know what that's like?" Angela asked, then mentally slapped herself when she saw Cam's expression. "Oh, Camille, I'm so sorry. I forgot..."

"No, it's okay." Cam assured her. She turned to Booth. "You should put her to bed. Lance is already sleeping like a rock."

Angela smiled. "He never had a problem there. I just hope we can find Jack and Daisy, poor girl. I was there long enough to know that Caroline has been killed." Tears sprang to her eyes again. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."

Booth stood up and put a hand on her shoulder while he held Michelle on his hip. "Don't worry, Ange. We're going to get them back. Trust me. We just have to find a way inside."

**Sucks, right? I need help! Where do I go from here? Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I think I know where I'm going with this but if anybody has any suggestions, please share! I still need help on this! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Undercover

King Jared Booth sat on his throne, in deep thought, while his wife paced the floor in front of him.

"I don't know what's wrong with Parker," she fussed, "he used to be such a good little boy. He never talked back, he was always polite and courteous, just like See-"

"Don't say that name!" Jared yelled at her, causing Rebecca to stop in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry, darling! I didn't mean _anything_ by it!" she apologized profusely.

Jared simply shook his head and dismissed her.

Rebecca was about to protest leaving when she was interrupted by a maid.

"Your Majesty," the young maid bowed low, "there are some young people looking for work in the palace. They would like to speak with you. Shall I tell them to leave?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I shall speak with them. We need some more help around here, what with the other wives' uncleanliness." She shot a glare at the awful King, who gave her an icy look. Rebecca ignored him and followed the maid out to the foyer, where two young women and a young, frail-looking man, stood.

As soon as they saw the Queen the women curtsied and the man bowed.

When they looked up at her, Rebecca could see their faces much clearer. One of the women was tall, with long black hair. In her arms was a toddler, who seemed unwilling to show his face, for his face was buried in his mother's chest, which was covered by a peasant's dress and ratty cloak. The younger woman looked very familiar, with her dark skin and light brown eyes. Rebecca shrugged. Perhaps she had passed her once when in town, though the girl seemed too young to be working.

"How old are you, miss?" Rebecca asked her.

"Thirteen." said the young girl with a curtsy.

Rebecca nodded then turned to the young man, suddenly mesmerized by his almost colorless blue eyes. The man had very short auburn hair covered by an old cap, and his ratty clothes just barely clung to him.

"What's your name, son?" Rebecca asked.

"Sir Terrance Brent." The young man said, in a slightly husky voice, bowing low again.

Rebecca nodded. "And what sort of work are you and your...family?" Terrance nodded. "looking for?"

"Basic housework, Ma'am. My wife," he nodded at the older of the women with the toddler, "would do well as a maid or nanny. And my younger sister," he put his arm around the younger lady, getting a skeptical glance from Rebecca, "is good with servant work of any kind. She's a very hard worker, Ma'am."

Rebecca nodded. "And you?"

"A guard of some sort. Maybe a bodyguard?" Terrance suggested.

Rebecca nodded. "You can be the body guard of my son, Parker. He recently had a spat with his old one, and well, the man quit."

Terrance nodded. "And my wife and sister?"

"They would make good nannies. My husband's many...wives have had many many children and we are at a shortage of nannies as it is." She turned to the younger woman. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Maya." The young lady bowed.

"Well, Lady Maya, you may assist the nannies to my husband's third wife, Margaret." Maya nodded.

"And you, Lady..."

"Ann."

"Lady Ann, you and your little boy can watch over my son, Prince Parker." Ann nodded.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Ann curtsied, keeping her son pressed against her.

Rebecca nodded. "Good. Now that that's all settled. My personal servant, Jacques, will lead you up to your rooms and show you around. But for now, it is too late to start working. You will start at dawn tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Maya, Ann, and Terrance all nodded and bowed to the Queen before they were lead up the palace steps by an elderly servant.

Once in their shared room, "Ann" and "Terrance" looked at each other and smiled, before pulling each other into a frantic hug.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Angela cried. "I can't believe we-"

She was cut of by Temperance's hand going over her mouth. Temperance shook her head, signaling her to be quiet. Then she took out a pen and paper from her pocket and wrote on it:

"We must stay quiet. They may be listening for intruders."

Angela nodded and smiled, before taking the pen and writing:

"Do you suppose we'll find Jack, Daisy, and Caroline?"

Temperance nodded. Then wrote:

"I do, but for now, we must sleep so we can work efficiently tomorrow."

Angela nodded and walked over to the large bed they were to share. She laid Lance in the middle, stripping him of his shoes, and took off her own, before laying down herself. Temperance did the same, and after blowing out the candles that lit their room, laid down on the other side of Lance, before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry, it's not very good but I've been distracted by the Emmys! I'm pissed that 'Bones' wasn't even nominated! Grr! Whatever! We better get a Golden Globe or something! Please REVIEW!**


	15. Author's Distress

**AUTHOR'S PANIC NOTE!**

**PLEASE HELP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! I CAN'T WRITE UNTIL I HAVE A PLAN FOR WHAT TO DO! **

**SINCERELY,**

**DISTRESSED WRITER**


	16. Chapter 15

**Update! I think I finally know what I'm going to do here, so wish me luck and tell me your honest opinions! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Making Amends

They were awoken early the next day by a loud banging at their door.

"Sir Terrance! Lady Ann! Prince Parker has awoke. You are expected to greet him in the foyer in approximately fifteen minutes!" A voice called outside their door.

Temperance and Angela both let out exhausted groan and Lance simply rolled over with a soft snore, burying his face in is mother's chest. Angela chuckled and wrapped her arms around her little boy.

"Its okay, baby." she said, softly, "You don't have to wake yet. Just sleep."

Temperance smiled at her and sat up, stretching her arms, and making her way towards the washroom, washing her face with a damp cloth and relieving herself. Angela did the same and after making sure that they looked presentable in the clothes that a maid had left them the night before, they started towards the door, a still sleeping Lance, wrapped in a warm blanket, lay in a baby sling wrapped around Angela's body.

Once they had assured that Temperance looked as much as a male as the day before, they exited the room and headed down towards the foyer to meet the prince.

Once they reached the foyer, they encountered a young, blonde, boy. As soon as Temperance saw him, she recognized several facial features of Booth's, including his nose and the beautiful brown eyes.

When Parker saw them, his face got serious, and he turned to his mother, who was standing right beside him.

"Who are these people?" He demanded, somewhat politely, of his mother.

"This, my dear," Rebecca said, gesturing towards Temperance, "is Sir Terrance Brent of Jefferson, and his wife, Ann Brent, and their little boy, um, what did you say his name was, Lady Brent?"

"I didn't, Your Majesty," Angela said, apologetically, "but his name is Lawrence, or Larry, for short."

The prince seemed to find this name quite comical, for he snickered, alerting Temperance to the last physical attribute he got from his father, his charming smile and dimples.

Rebecca sent a warning glance to her son and smiled sweetly at Angela. "That's a very nice name, Lady Brent."

Angela curtsied, holding Lance steady with one of her arms. "Thank you, milady."

"You're very welcome." Rebecca responded before turning back to her son. "Sir Brent will be your new bodyguard and Lady Brent will be your personal nanny. You are to be on your best behavior around them, understood?"

Prince Parker nodded in understanding and turned to Temperance and Angela. "I'm very pleased to meet you." he said in a monotone voice. "Really."

Rebecca seemed satisfied with this attitude as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "That's my little boy!" She gushed, squeezing his shoulder, before straightening. "Now, I must run. Lots to do today! Take him _wherever_ he wants to go today. His lessons have been excused today." Parker's face brightened at this instantly. "But watch him when you're out and about. He seems to have no trouble getting _lost_." She said, enunciating the word lost pointedly. Parker rolled his eyes as Temperance and Angela nodded their heads.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said in unison.

Rebecca smiled at them once more, before patting Parker on the shoulder and walking towards one of the main rooms, leaving them with Parker and a fussy Lance.

Angela began to rock Lance back and forth, smiling at Parker. "Hello, _Prince_ Parker." she said, sweetly. "How are you today?"

Parker turned and glared at her. "Don't even _try_ to be nice to me!" he spat. "Because I _will _find a way out of here and I will join my father against the Jared."

Angela and Temperance looked at each other, trying to suppress their grins, before Temperance took Parker by the hand, seemingly firm, and dragged him upstairs, with Angela trailing behind them.

The entire way up, she growled things, like, "How _dare _you!" and "You insolent, little twit!" But when they finally came to their destination, Parker's room, Temperance ushered him in and closed the door behind Angela.

Parker turned on them. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?" he asked, angrily.

Temperance and Angela looked at each other and smiled widely, before Angela turned to Parker and leaned down slightly, wrapping her arms tightly around Lance's form. "Sweetie, do you know who I am?"

Parker squinted his eyes in confusion. "Yes, I do." He said. "My mother says your name is Lady Ann Brent. My new nanny."

Angela smiled and shook her head. "Nope. My name is Angela Montenegro _Hodgins_. I think you know my husband, Jack?"

Parker smiled widely. "Then you know my father!" he exclaimed and Angela nodded, causing Parker to immediately lock his arms around her legs.

After a moment, Parker stepped back. "Well, if you're Jack's wife, then who is he?" He asked, pointing at Temperance, causing Angela to chuckle a bit as she removed Lance from the sling and set him on Parker's bed, forcing him to sit up.

"_She_," Angela said as Temperance removed her cap, "is Lady Temperance Brennan, my best friend, and a good friend of your dad's as well."

Parker's jaw dropped at the mention of her bodyguard being a woman.

"You're a _girl_?" he asked and Temperance nodded.

"Yes," she said, in her normal voice. "I am, and like Angela said, I also know your father."

Parker's smile widened and he hugged Temperance's legs, looking up at her. "You do? Is he okay? Is he coming for me? I bet he is!"

Temperance laughed. "He's trying all he can to get in here, but in the meantime we're here to free a couple friends of ours. Could you help?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically, and began pulling Temperance by the hand, calling over his shoulder, to Angela, "Come on! We must get down to the dungeons to see Pops!"

Angela nodded and grabbed Lance off the bed, placing him on the ground next to her and taking his hand, leading him out the door with her as she followed Parker's lead.

**Yay! They're finally gonna save Hodgins and Daisy! But what about Caroline? Where is she? TBC. Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Dungeon

As soon as Hodgins saw who was coming through the dungeon doors, his heart pounded and he was filled with a sense of hope.

Parker lead the way in, making sure his old great-grandfather was asleep before leading his guests in, after him, signaling to Hodgins not to make any noise whatsoever.

Hodgins nodded and positively beamed when he saw his wife and son enter the room. As did Daisy.

Angela ran towards him with tears in her eyes, and reached for his hand. "Jack!" she whispered, urgently, kissing him passionately before allowing him to hug his son through the bars and letting him latch hands with Daisy.

"Lancelot!" Daisy squealed silently.

"Daisy!" Lance squealed back.

Angela smiled at the toddlers, finally reunited after all this time, just like herself and her husband.

Temperance smiled at this display and looked down at Parker, who had tears in his eyes. She instantly put her arm around him and pulled him close, kneeling down next to him to give him a well-deserved hug. "Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome." Parker said, in a shaky voice.

Temperance pulled away slightly and smiled at him, before noticing something very odd. "Where's the maid, Caroline?" she asked, searching the dungeon for her, but only seeing Hodgins and Daisy.

Parker looked down and shook his head sadly. Temperance got the message and a few tears sprung to her eyes at the loss of the kind-hearted old woman that treated Lance as if he were her own.

Temperance wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, walking towards the cell with Parker in tow.

She put on a happy face for the small family and hugged Hodgins and Daisy through the bars, before turning back to Parker.

"Is there any way to get them out of here?" she asked him.

Parker shook his head. "If the try to escape, Pops will wake up and kill them and all intruders. He has no control over it. And the only person who can free them is the king, himself, and that won't be happening anytime soon." Parker explained, sadly, thinking of his greedy, power-hungry uncle.

"But there _has_ to be a way." Temperance said, then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait, what if there were to be a sudden change in power?"

Parker furrowed his brow. "What, you mean overpowering the king?"

Temperance smiled slyly. "_Or_ the king dying suddenly and the next in line taking the throne."

Parker gasped. "_Me_?"

Temperance smiled widely and nodded. "Of course. Who else?"

Booth paced the floor of the bookstore, obviously distressed, alerting a few of Cam's customers, who couldn't seem to take their eyes off him.

Cam furrowed her brows at him as she gave one very concerned patron his change and started towards him, stopping him in his tracks as she pulled him to the back of the store.

"Seeley, will you _relax_?" she said through gritted teeth.

Booth frowned at her. "No, I will not, _Camille_, because we sent them into the palace more than twenty-four hours ago and we've gotten no word from them since then." he seethed.

"They will be _fine_, Booth. But they have to make sure everything is safe first, before they can send anything." Cam tried to soothe him with her words but it didn't work.

Booth still panicked. "But what if Jared's caught them? What if he has them condemned to death? What if-?"

"Booth!" Cam practically shouted, alerting a few nearby patrons. "They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves, all right?"

Booth took a deep breath and nodded, but of course, couldn't just believe that they were _really_ alright, especially not with this gut-wrenching feeling coming from deep within his stomach.

**Uh-oh! Booth's gut feelings are telling him trouble is on the way! That usually spells trouble! Is he right? Or will Brennan's plan work? Find out sooner if u review!**

**3 dayz til season 6!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Plan in Action

Temperance and Angela walked through the castle, behind Parker as he acted like a spoiled Prince, demanding to for a walk out in the city. Temperance and Angela of course obliged and Angela left Lance in the care of Michelle and the other nannies, promising to be back soon as they followed Parker out the doors of the castle and let him lead them through town.

Their first stop was by the blueberries in the fruit market. Temperance plucked nine succulent blueberries and placed them in the basket that hung around her arms, paying the vendor for them and moving onto a stand a few yards away with oranges.

"Would his Highness like an orange?" Angela asked sweetly.

Parker nodded curtly and chose an orange as Angela paid the vendor for it.

After that, they decided to leave the fruit market and instead head for the florist's. Once inside, they walked straight to an area with orchid's of all sizes and colors. Temperance looked over them and seemed to find a white one that appealed to her.

"This one." she said, to the vendor, paying him and taking the orchid. She turned to Angela. "For you." she said, in her most romantic deep voice.

Angela smiled sweetly and kissed her 'husband'. "Thank you so much, sweetie!" she exclaimed, making a show of it.

Parker stifled a laugh and then ran over to the Tulips. "I want some!" he cried.

Angela groaned and walked over towards him. "Why ever would you want any tulips, Prince?"

"My mother's favorite flower." Parker said by way of explanation.

Angela nodded and asked for a bouquet of half a dozen pink tulips.

After paying for the flowers, Temperance and Angela led Parker to a clothing stand, where they saw a number of interesting hats, but only one caught his interest. It was the same kind that lay atop Temperance's head, only in a different color and Parker immediately demanded that she buy it for him, which she did, begrudgingly.

"Are we done shopping now?" Temperance asked Parker, who nodded, his new hat falling down over his eyes. "Good. Now I need to run a quick errand and then we must get you back to the castle."

Parker sighed and followed the women through the town as they made their way in the direction of the Post Office.

Once there, Temperance sought out the help of a young blonde messenger boy of about her age. "Sir Wendell?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy nodded, but said nothing. Temperance placed the basket on the table, allowing Wendell to count the number of Blueberries in it. He wrote the number of blueberries down on a card, then Parker placed the Orange peel on the desk in front of him and Wendell wrote down a '1' on the card. Followed by a '1' for the Orchid, a '5' for the Tulips' and another '1' for the hat that currently sat on Parker's head.

"Do you know who this message is for?" Temperance asked him discreetly. Wendell nodded and Temperance handed him a letter, which he folded over the card and placed in an envelope. Angela passed him some money for his trouble and thanked him for his time before being led out by Temperance.

"Time to go back." Temperance said aloud to Parker, who pretended to put up a big fuss as he was led from the marketplace.

Booth and Camille were just putting a few books away and cleaning up any discarded ones on the shelves when they heard a knock at the front door.

Cam and Booth looked at each other, wondering who would knock at the door of an open bookshop. Booth walked to the front and saw Wendell standing there, out of breath, holding an envelope in front of him, signaling Booth that it was important for him to take it.

Booth took the letter and paid Wendell for his trouble, thanking him as he opened the letter. It read:

_Booth and Camille,_

_parker is fine. Don't wOrry about him. He is With us. Nobody WIll ever hurT him. noT wHilE wE're around. oKay? If you Need us, God will be on your side. _

_Sincerely, Terrance and Ann_

Booth smiled, understanding the letter immediately and then he read the card attached, which instantly put a frown on his face.

"Camille!" he said, running towards the back. "We must do something!" He handed her the letter. "And we must do it soon!"

**I hope you guys understood this. The first person who can understand this all correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry! I have been swamped with homework and such (Junior year is killing me!) and I haven't even been able to keep up very well with my WATCHING Bones, let alone writing it! (Just now watched last week's episode) Anyways, I'll try to make an effort to keep writing more regularly but I can't make any definite promises. But, for right now, enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen: Baby

As soon as Temperance stepped into the house, with Parker and Angela in tow, she was greeted by the screams of a newborn baby, being bounced uneasily in Michelle's arms as she walked hurriedly towards them.

"You have to help me!" Michelle said to Angela, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud at Michelle's appearance. Her hair was dotted with bits of greenish goo and there were bags underneath her eyes, though she looked wide awake, and the clothes that the Queen had left for her seemed two sizes too big for her, as she kept tripping on her skirt, but she didn't seem to notice, as the only thing she was worrying about was the tiny baby girl in her arms that would not be quiet.

Smiling kindly, Angela took the baby from her arms, and quickly snuggled her to her chest, rocking her body gently, quickly quieting the infant.

When the infant was completely silent, Angela gently placed her back in Michelle's arms.

"H-how did you do that?" Michelle asked, taken aback by the baby's sudden silence.

"Sweetie, I'm a _mom_. It's sort of my thing." Angela said, smiling.

"Well, I wish this one's mother was the one taking care of her, but they won't even let her near the kid." Michelle said, with a sort of said hint to her voice.

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked, looking at the baby, who seemed somewhat familiar.

Michelle sighed. "Well, her mother, Maggie, as they call her, has had four children already, the oldest being a little girl, not much younger than the Prince here, and she hasn't been allowed to interact with them very much."

"But, why?" Angela asked, not able to imagine her life without seeing Lance every day.

"Because they're training them." Parker said, quietly.

Temperance, Angela, and Michelle all snapped their heads towards him. "What?" they said in unison.

"Well, they're all Jared's children and all the women who bear them are those whom his father, the previous king, had kidnapped as toddlers, to be the many wives of his sons-"

"_Sons_? Jared has a brother?" Temperance asked.

"Yes," Parker replied, "and you know him."


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long to update...again, but I've had a bad case of procrastination...again. But, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Getting in

Sir Timothy Sullivan stood guard at the front entrance of the castle when a carriage carrying a young knight and a slightly older woman pulled up. The woman held a bundle in her hand, that the guard supposed was a baby.

"State your business." Sullivan said, standing tall.

"I'm one of the royal guard here to see the king. We've found a child that I think he'd like to see. It's a girl. She could very well be the next bride to the Prince."

The guard nodded and opened the gates, not even asking Booth to remove his helmet or checking the carriage for intruders.

Though Booth found this strange, he did not question it, thankful for the chance to finally be back in his childhood home, though it seemed to have changed from when his Grandfather ruled so many years ago.

When they got to the door of the castle, they were met by a couple more guards and Cam held the bundle to her, allowing Booth to help her from the carriage.

Seeing his many badges, the guards bowed to Booth and allowed him unaided passage into the castle. Booth held Cam to him as we walked into the castle, his helmet still firmly in place, the hood of Cam's cloak covering her face as well. They were met in the front foyer by nobody, silence engulfing them.

Again, Booth found this quite odd but did not question it, quietly making his way to the dungeon with Cam right behind him, clutching the bundle to her chest.

"Pops?" he said as soon as he got to the dungeon.

Pops was leaning back in his chair, fast asleep, but two figures sat awake in the dungeon. "Booth?" The bigger one said.

"Jack?" Booth asked, coming closer. "Daisy?"

Daisy stood up. "Uncle Seeley!" She squealed.

Booth hushed her, reaching into the cell to stroke her hair. "Yes, Honey, it's me. How are you?"

At that, Daisy started to sob. "I miss my mommy!" she wailed. Jack placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs.

"Hush, Sweetie. It's okay. We're going to be okay. Shh!" He soothed.

Daisy quieted, but still shook with silent sobs, burying her face into Jack's shoulder. Jack rocked her back and forth while Cam and Booth watched on, sympathetically.

Suddenly they heard voices coming towards them from down the hall, and Booth was instantly in alert, taking out his bow and arrow, while Cam unwrapped the bundle to reveal a large book, lifting it above her head.

As soon as they saw three figures walk through the door, Cam threw the book at them, narrowly missing the tallest by mere inches, but soliciting a squeal from her.

Recognizing the squeal, Booth lowered his bow. "Angela? Is that you?"

Looking closely at the tall knight, a smile spread across Angela's face. "Booth!" she exclaimed, as suddenly, a large weight was throw at his legs.

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed, throwing himself at his father.

Booth dropped his bow and arrow completely, leaning down to pick up his son and hug him tightly.

"Parker! I missed you so much!" He said, squeezing the little boy and kissing his forehead.

When he finally put Parker down, he turned to Temperance, who had a harsh expression on her face, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Temperance? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, _your Majesty._" Temperance said coldly, bowing dramatically.

**Uh-oh! Looks like Brennan's a little pissed, huh? Oh well, she'll just have to suck it up so they can overturn Jared. Please REVIEW! **

**Oh, and give me your thoughts about the upcoming episode of Bones. Isn't the new promo a tearjerker? **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long but I've been super busy but, thankfully, I'm not so busy anymore. Though I'm sorta freaking out about the fact that Bones won't be on for a few weeks, but my dad got me the complete series for my bday so I have a distraction. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Explain

Temperance and Booth stood there, in her bedroom, staring-_glaring_-at each other in silence. Angela and Michelle had taken Parker, Lance, and the baby Michelle was caring for to the kitchen for something to eat.

Temperance crossed her arms and tilted her chin up. "Well? Explain yourself."

Booth's expression softened. "I thought you knew. I figured Angela and Jack- I'm sorry, okay? Though, I shouldn't have anything to be sorry for. I'm not my brother."

"No, but because of you, my cousin was taken when she was just a child. She was brought here to be yours or your brother's wife!" Temperance was becoming emotional and stopped to take a deep breath.

"She never became my wife because, like my mother, I thought forcing somebody to be my wife was wrong and I told my father so. He left me alone until I married Rebecca and had Parker. I thought everything was fine and that I would ascend the throne as planned, but my Dad instead kicked me out and made Jared, who, by the way, is exactly like him, King. After he became King, Jared started changing everything. He was so much like my father. He took people's daughters away, my own son and Rebecca left me for him. It seems she was using me for my power and once it was gone, she was gone too." Booth turned away from Temperance so she couldn't see the hurt expression on his face.

Temperance immediately felt bad for judging him so harshly for something that was out of his control. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Booth shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "It's not your fault. I never really wanted to be King, but I just figured it was my duty to be. I would much rather be a normal person, raising my normal son. But, that's not going to happen until I actually free my son, and help your parents get my brother off the throne. Then, I can settle down, with my Pops, my son, and hopefully someone else to share my life with that won't leave when things get rough." Booth looked Temperance in the eye, and she stared back, a slight smile brightening her features. This went on for a moment before she looked away and he blushed. "Um, yeah...so we should..." He motioned towards the door.

"Oh! Yes!" Temperance said walking towards the door, but she was stopped by Booth's hand on her arm.

"Wait!" he said, turning her so she faced him so their faces were mere inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes for the second time on as many minutes, before he cleared his throat and held up her hat. "Um, you wouldn't want to forget your disguise, would you?"

Temperance chuckled and took her hat, placing it on her head. "C'mon, Booth. We have work to do."

Booth smiled and followed her willingly, wondering how his heart could be beating so fast for a woman he barely knew.

**Okay, so it's a little sappy. But it gets better. Please REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello...I'm back...hehe...sorry it's been so long! *XD Please take this chapter as consolation for my absence. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Long-lost Cousin

Temperance sighed as she looked towards the doors of the nursery, both Angela and Michelle holding her hands tightly, giving her their own form of comfort. Booth had gone of with Parker and Lance to get suited up in a guard's uniform and find a suitable disguise for his face so that he may not be recognized, while Michelle had led Temperance, still in her servant's disguise, and Angela, to the nursery, where she watched over the newborn babies and young children, as well as the expecting mother's and those of Jared's wives who'd recently given birth.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Angela asked her, uncertainly.

Temperance nodded. "It's now or never. Besides, I have no other choice. We're running out of time."

Angela nodded in understanding, squeezing her friend's hand one last time before pulling out the key to the nursery and unlocking the doors.

"Hello, ladies!" she greeted, cheerfully, as she stepped over the threshold, Temperance and Michelle right behind her. "You guys know my sister-in-law and my husband, Terrance, right?"

A few of the child-bearing women nodded, their faces solemn, but they still forced polite smiles at the young nanny and the 'bodyguard' who had followed Angela in.

Temperance bowed in an exaggerated fashion while Michelle curtsied. Angela walked over to one of the women, placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh, Genny, Sweetie, you should be laying down. You're due any day now and you look a bit flushed. Go to your bed and I'll send one of the younger girls to tend to you.

The young woman nodded and made her way to one of the many closed off areas in the room, drawing back the thick curtain enough to reveal a bed and small living area, before disappearing behind it.

Angela went up to another, much older woman, who seemed well past her prime. "Agnus." She said in a comforting tone. "The Queen had forbid you from returning here. You are far too elderly to bear any more children to the King."

The woman gave her an indignant glare. "I am not so old!" she exclaimed, outraged. "I still have a few good years left in me! I bore that man five children. I still have a few left in me!"

Angela shook her head. "I'm very sorry, Agnus, but I have direct orders from her Majesty to keep you out of this room." She turned to a young servant girl, her hands full of dishes. "Lexi, on your way to the kitchen, please escort Agnus back to her room with the other _retired_ wives."

The young girl nodded and shifted the dishes to one hand, taking the woman's hand in her other one. "Come now, Agnus. I'll take good care of you, Madam."

Agnus didn't even try to pull away as she was led away. Temperance watched as she was pulled out of the room, a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's horrible how they treat women here. Nobody should be treated like this."

Michelle nodded, but didn't say anything. Temperance noticed her silence and turned to her, watching as a tear fell down her cheek.

Temperance felt her heart being crushed and she immediately grabbed Michelle in a warm embrace. "I hope you never have to go through this." she admonished, squeezing the younger girl.

Michelle still stayed silent, but squeezed Temperance back, letting go after a few moments.

Temperance wiped the tears from her cheeks before speaking again. "Now," she said, "take me to see Maggie."

-BONES-

Temperance was shocked when Angela and Michelle led her to a door in the back of the room. The door had a large star with 'Margaret' etched into it.

"Why did she receive her own room?" Temperance asked Michelle as she unlocked the door.

"I don't know for sure, exactly," Michelle replied, "But some of the other women say that if it weren't for Rebecca coming to Jared with the next heir to the throne then she would be the Queen, so he treasures and spoils her just in case anything happens to Rebecca, so that she'll be the next Queen.

Temperance shook her head in a vain attempt to rid herself of the rising anger. "That's horrible." she said, quietly.

Michelle nodded, leading both Angela and Temperance into the room.

"Hello, Lady Margaret." she said, bowing to a young, blue-eyed woman, not much older than Temperance herself, sitting up in bed.

"Hello, Miss Maya." Maggie replied. "Have you come with my daughter?" she asked hopefully, though she knew she hadn't. She hadn't been allowed to see any of her children following their births. She'd had to wait until they no longer recognized her as their mother, in order to break the bond between mother and child.

Michelle shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Ma-am. But, I do have another guest with me that is eager to see you."

"If it is the King, tell him I am not in the mood tonight. I've barely had enough time to heal from having his last child.

"It is not the King, milady." Michelle answered, politely.

Temperance stepped into Maggie's view, removing her hat. "Hello." she said, still disguising her voice.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows. "Maya? Who is this?" she asked.

A tear fell down Temperance's cheek as she stepped forward. "I am a relative of yours." she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"A relative?" Maggie's eyes widened. Temperance nodded.

"Yes. I am your second-cousin, Temperance."

"Temperance?" Maggie asked, the ghost of a smile present on her face. "What an odd name for a young man. What brings you here, Sir Temperance?"

"It's Lady, actually." Temperance responded, her heart speeding up as she gave away her most dangerous secret to a woman she'd barely known.

"Lady? Well, _Lady_ Temperance, then. What business do you have with me now? And why are you dressed as a man?"

Temperance turned to Angela and Michelle, asking silently with her eyes fr them to leave. They understood and Michelle stepped out first as Angela told Temperance that she'd be right outside if needed.

Once they were gone, Temperance turned back to Maggie, who was looking at her, expectantly. "Maggie, it's quite a long story and I'm going to need you to promise me that you will not interrupt and will save all questions until after I tell it to you."

Maggie nodded and motioned towards a chair, next to the bed, where Temperance took a seat.

"Well, to begin, as a child you were taken by the King..."

**I hope that was worth the wait! Please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**God, it's been wayyy too long! Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Two: Gaining Trust

"What? What nonsense is this? I was born here. My Godfather, King Joseph took me in after my mother died from childbirth." Margaret argued.

Temperance shook her head. "No. That's a lie. You were taken from my mother's cousins for the sole purpose of marrying King Joseph's sons. Your father wouldn't give you up and died trying to protect you and your mother, who died as well when she wouldn't give you up."

"No! That's not true. Joseph loved me like his own! He took me in and wed me to his son, Jared, the current King. Whom I love."

"Love? For God's good graces, why? Have you looked around? He has about a dozen other wives! Do you think he loves _all_ of them, as well?"

"Of course not! Jared told me that he was forced to take more than one wife when his brother left. He must keep peace with many families now and the multiple wives are to help keep that peace."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Those women that he married are not to keep peace! They've been taken from their families and forced into marriage! Nothing that Jared has told you is true!"

"Well, how can I be certain that what you say is the truth? I barely know you!" Margaret argued.

"I'm your cousin, Temperance. You must remember me! You were five when you were taken, so I've been told. You must have memories of your parents. And of me! Please! Try to remember." Temperance was now pleading with her.

Margaret shook her head. "I'm sorry. I-I can't remember. I can't help you."

"What if I said there was a way I could help you see your children?" Temperance offered.

Margaret's eyes widened. "You-you couldn't...could you?" Temperance nodded.

"Yes, I could. If you just trust me and help me in any way you can, I will get you your children back and I'll help you all escape from here, if need be. Just trust me. Please." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she felt incredibly weak, and hated it.

Margaret grasped her hand and squeezed, comfortingly. "I thought new mothers were supposed to be hormonal." She joked, smiling.

Temperance smiled back. "Does this mean you trust me?"

"As much as I can at the moment. Yes. Now, what do you need to know in order for me to have my children back?"

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't my best, but I have no idea at the moment where this story is going, so just bear with me here. Please REVIEW! **

**P.S. Who is with me on killing Hart Hanson if that preview we saw for this week's episode is another false alarm?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: King's Secrets

"Well, first off, the King has an older brother." Maggie shared.

"I'm aware of that." Temperance responded. "What else can you tell us? Does he have and fear or weaknesses? Any weak points to his kingdom at all?"

Maggie thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Yes. His weakness is...young women." She blushed at this statement, almost in shame. "He has gotten a few of the younger maids and slave girls pregnant. By accident, of course. He just can't stay away from them."

Temperance nodded in understanding. "I see. Is there anything else?"

Maggie shrugged, before her eyes widened. "The Princess." She practically whispered.

"Princess? What princess?"

"His oldest child. He had her with a slave girl before I came of age to court with him. Her name is Reina. He calls her his 'treasure'. But he's kept her hidden from most everybody. She lives with her mother in a private suite in the West Wing."

Temperance's face lit up as she smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said.

As she turned to leave, she was called back by Maggie. She turned, waiting for her cousin to speak. "Please," Maggie said, "Don't hurt her. She's still very young and she's a sweet girl."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting a child." Temperance assured her. "I'm still one myself."

Maggie nodded, in understanding, trusting her younger cousin to keep her promise.

When Temperance exited the room, she found Angela, Michelle, and Lance standing there, waiting for her.

"So?" Angela asked.

Temperance smiled. "Do you know a child in the palace by the name of Reina?" she asked.

Angela nodded. "Of course. She's one of the slave's daughters. Adorable little angel. Gotta wonder why she's in a different wing though."

"She's there," Temperance said, her smile widening, "because she's Jared's weakness."

**I hope y'all liked that. Sorry it's so short (That's what HE said) but I am so absolutely tired and drowsy from all the rain we've been getting lately and no inspiration. Anyways, please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Comments on the finale?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Reina Booth

Temperance took a deep breath as she knocked on the rickety wooden door to the slave Princess's room. "Miss Reina?" she called.

A young girl, barely a year older than Parker, answered the door. "Yes?" she asked, looking up at Temperance with a pair of big blue eyes that almost matched her own. Her face was covered in soot, as was her simple pink dress, that looked more like a rag. "May I be of some assistance?" she asked, dutifully.

Temperance nodded, feeling horrible for this little girl. _He calls _her_ his treasure and still treats her like a slave?_ "Yes, my name is Terrance Brent, and I've been sent by your father to protect you."

The girls eyes widened. "M-my father? You knew him?" she asked.

"Knew? I _know_ him, Reina, and he's very concerned for your safety." Temperance replied.

"But my father was only a shipmate. He drowned before I was born. How could you _know_ him?" Reina asked, confused.

Temperance's eyes widened. "Oh...well perhaps we have the wrong girl."

"But you called me Reina. You know my name. That means my father is still alive! Mama!" The girl called excitedly into the room behind her, but Temperance grabbed her before she could say any more, placing her hand over her mouth. Reina struggled against her, trying to scream and get away.

"Shh! Reina, if your mother comes I will have to kill her." Reina immediately quieted down, going limp in Brennan's arms. Brennan placed Reina on the floor and forced her to follow her, leading her towards her own room, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

When they arrived at Temperance's room, Temperance allowed Reina to precede her into the room, before stepping in herself.

Angela, Booth, Michelle, Parker, and Lance were all sitting in the various chairs around the room, talking, and all looked up when Temperance came in.

"I'm back." She announced.

Booth was the first at her side. "Who's this?" he whispered in her ear.

"Your niece." Temperance whispered back.

Booth's eyes widened and he kneeled down in front of Reina, who refused to look at him. "What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"Reina." Temperance informed him when Reina didn't say anything.

Booth smiled. "That's a nice name. Very pretty." Booth complimented.

Reina smiled briefly, but then looked at Parker and her eyes shot open. "Prince Parker?" she curtsied low to him.

"Stand up, Reina. You know I hate it when people do that." Parker commanded.

Reina stood up. "Sorry. What are you doing here? Did they kidnap you as well?"

Parker shook his head. "No. This is my Daddy. The one I told you about."

"Prince Seeley. I thought you were dis communicated!" Reina said to Booth.

Booth smiled. "Yeah, but I couldn't stay away from my little boy for too long and this tyranny under your father has to end."

"My _father_?" Reina asked. Temperance sighed, glaring at Booth.

"She doesn't know!" she seethed.

Booth blanched. "Oh, sorry."

"What don't I know?" Reina asked, turning to Temperance.

Temperance sighed, kneeling down to her level. "Your father...He wasn't a shipmate. He is King Jared. And your help is needed to overthrow him."

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm baaack! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Asking for Help

Reina's face visibly paled. "M-my f-father? H-he's th-the _king_? No, that cannot be-"

"It is," Parker said, nodding. "Reina, it's true. We are cousins. Uncle Jared…he's your father."

Reina looked from Parker to Temperance to Booth. "No, that cannot be! My father was a shipmate. He died before I was even born! My mother said so! She told me stories about him! She wouldn't lie to me!" There were tears in the young girl's eyes. "_You're_ lying to me!" She took a step back towards the door but Parker stopped her.

"Reina!" he said, pleading with her, "trust me; we're not lying to you! Have I ever lied to you?"

Reina sniffled. "How am I supposed to know? Isn't it a point of a lie that the person doesn't _know_ you're lying?"

"She has a point," Temperance said, "But in this case, we're not lying to you, and I don't believe Prince Parker would have any reason to lie to you."

"I don't," Parker confirmed, "I would never lie to you, or anyone, unless the circumstances were dire. And these are not. Trust me, please Reina, when I say I'm telling you the truth about Jared. He's your father."

Reina looked deep into Parker's unwavering gaze and could not deny the honesty she found within them. She gasped, stepping away and crumpling to the floor. Angela was at her side in an instant, attempting to calm the young girl, rubbing a soothing hand on her back.

"Shh, Sweetie, it's okay," she murmured in the girl's ear, wrapping her arm around her trembling body, "everything is going to be just fine."

"No, it's not!" Reina sobbed. "All these years…all these years I let my mother fool me into thinking that my father had died and now…now I find out he's been alive and well all along! And that he's the King, no less! And now you, _all _of you, want me to help you overthrow him? Why should I?"

Temperance kneeled in front of her and clutched at her hand. Reina resisted for only a moment but stopped struggling when she realized Temperance wasn't letting go. "My parents," Temperance started, struggling against tears of her own, "my parents were run out of my village, along with my brother, abandoning me because _your_ father, King Jared, wants to kill them! He wants to kill them and kill me, and anybody opposed to him. But what he's doing is _wrong_, Reina. He is raising taxes to pay for his own selfish wants and he is depriving his people of food and necessities needed to sustain life, just so he can have more for himself. And he took my own cousin from me, as well as other young girls! He took them so that they would serve him and be his wives! His father before him, a cruel, cruel man, did the same as him and it needs to be stopped! Look what they did to your uncle!" She motioned to Booth, who was still in disguise as a guard. "He was exiled because he did not agree with your father! Trust me, Jared _must_ be stopped. But that won't happen if we don't have your support. Please, say that you will help us end this madness?"

Reina looked up into Temperance's eyes. She was quite for a long time, just looking at everybody around her, feeling the warmth of Angela's arms around her, seeing the distraught faces of those around her. Some faces she recognized, some she didn't. Then she spoke.

"Okay," she said, nodding and wiping away the last remnant of her tears, "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

**If anybody is still reading this a REVIEW might be nice motivation to keep it going…**


End file.
